


You're Suicidal, You're Allowed Chips (A Thing That Sherlock Holmes Has Said To Both His Siblings)

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Appointment in Samarra [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers Being Holmes Brothers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one should leave the Holmes boys alone together, Other, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Suicidal Mycroft, they will eat chips and watch crap telly for nine hours straight, why isn't that s tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: They're a bit in shock, I really think someone should give them a blanket.





	You're Suicidal, You're Allowed Chips (A Thing That Sherlock Holmes Has Said To Both His Siblings)

Mycroft woke up in his little brother's arms. Sitting up, he moved the blanket from himself and tucked in the other man’s lanky form. He glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight, the room was dark. “Myc?” He turned to his left to see a groggy Sherlock looking up at him. Quickly without warning, the younger man sprung up and wrapped his arms around him. It came as such a shock that Mycroft nearly fell over. But once he regained himself, he hugged and gently rubbed the back of his now crying brother. “I'm sorry,” Sherlock sobbed, “I-I had a dream, a nightmare, I-I didn't find you in time and you-”

“It's okay, Sherlock. I'm right here, I'm not…” I'm not dead. I didn't die. They were just words. Words were merely noises we made to indicate our thoughts, they were incredibly simple-both his thoughts, and the concept of words. He had no idea why he couldn't bring himself to say it.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” Mycroft pulled his sobbing brother closer. “I should be apologizing, this is my fault. My weak will is the reason you're like this. The reason we're like this.”

“Don't say that.” Sherlock sat upright and stared into his brother's eyes with a burning intensity. “This is not your fault. It's not your fault you couldn't fight it. It's not your fault you couldn't take it. It's not your fault our sister did this to us. You are the victim here, don't blame yourself and don't let anyone else try to.”

“I-”, he paused, not entirely sure of what to say. “-thank you. Thank you, Sherlock.” They sat in silence for a while.

“I could go for some chips right now.”

“Chips?” Mycroft suppressed the urge to laugh.

“Yeah. There’s a twenty-four hour diner nearby. I could go get us some.”

“Are you sure we should be having chips at this hour?” He grinned, thinking back to the two little boys who snuck biscuits up to their rooms and read each other horror stories. Those two little boys were long gone, they had been replaced with a junkie and an iceman.

“As I once told Eurus when she visited my flat while disguised as Culverton Smith’s self-harming daughter, long story, ‘You're suicidal, you're allowed chips.’”

  
***

  
It was eight o’ and they had been sitting up watching reruns of old movies on the telly for hours with the room littered with empty chip containers when John walked in to check on them. “How long have you two been up?”

“Who cares, time is boring”, Sherlock moaned.

“It is, isn't it”, Mycroft said absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the screen. John grabbed the remote and clicked the television off.

“Hey!” Both of the Holmes boys shouted at him simultaneously.

“You,” John pointed at Mycroft, “need to rest. And you,” he turned to Sherlock, “need to stop distracting him.” He looked around the room. “Good lord, how many chips did you two eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've planned for the next installment to be sort of talking/thinking about Eurus and all the unresolved issues that must still be there, I mean she did try to make them kill each other.


End file.
